Siempre Juntos
by Aelita1993
Summary: Solo existía una persona para ellos y hace diecisiete años que había marchado y ellos aun la extrañan. Soy muy mala para los summary pero la historia esta buena por fis entren.


Los Personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, esta historia esta escrita sin fines de lucro.

Hola Espero que les guste mi historia es la primera vez que escribo algo así.

Hermione caminaba cabizbaja por el patio de la madriguera metida en sus pensamientos, iba pensando en todo lo ocurrido luego de que Voldemort muriera para empezar descubrieron que Snape estaba vivo agonizando pero vivo lo llevaron a San Mungo donde lograron salvarlo, muchos de los que creían muertos no lo estaban como Remus Lupin y Fred el hermano de Ron, sin embargo hubo otros que si lo estaban como Tonks y Colín.

Ahora se encontraban todos en la Madriguera ya que en una semana todos debían volver a Hogwarts por orden del ministerio, todos aquellos que no terminaron sus estudios debido a la guerra debían volver a Hogwarts.

Hermione siguió caminando hasta toparse con Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Fred y George que estaban jugando Quidditch ella se sentó debajo de un árbol mientras los observaba jugar, se quedo observando fijamente a Ron mientras recordaba lo que sucedió con ellos después de la Batalla Final. Cuando se besaron fue de lo más extraño fue como si besaran a un hermano, cuando todo termino lo conversaron y decidieron que lo mejor sería olvidar el beso y continuar con su amistad como si nada hubiese pasado, una semana después Ron comenzó a salir con Luna, de pronto apareció la señora Weasley para avisarnos que la comida ya estaba lista, los chicos comenzaron a descender para entrar mientras Hermione se levantaba de donde estaba sentada, Harry y Ginny iban adelante tomados de la mano ya que luego de la batalla habían vuelto a ser novios, seguidos de ellos iban Ron y Luna que también iban agarrándose de la mano y ocasionalmente besándose y al final iba Hermione en medio de Fred y George que la iban molestando cuando entraron los chicos se fueron a lavar y luego cuando bajaron se sentaron todos a comer en eso llego el Señor Weasley y se le acerca Molly y le dice.

-Querido no te esperábamos para almorzar-Dijo la Señora Weasley

-No pensaba venir pero tengo algo importante que decirles- Contesto el Señor Weasley, se paro frente a los chicos y les dejo

-Muchachos tengo algo importante que decirles- Dijo y los chicos lo miraban con toda la atención que podían, -El Ministerio acaba de aprobar una ley, que dice que todos los magos y brujas mayores de 17 años se tienen que casar y tener un hijo en menos de dos años- Cuando dijo eso hubo diferentes reacciones en la mesa, Ginny se puso contenta pues sabia que ella iba a casarse con Harry y eso es lo que mas anhelaba, Luna sonrió y continuo comiendo , Harry y Ron estaban blancos como el papel pero al ver las reacciones de sus parejas optaron por no decir nada, Hermione se quedo mirando un punto en la pared fijamente y por ultimo Fred y George estaban rojos de furia y comenzaron a decir:

-El Ministerio…-Dijo Fred

-…no puede…-Continuo George

-…obligarnos a casarnos-Terminaron a dúo los gemelos.

-Ya se yo opino lo mismo pero la ley ya ha sido aprobada y el que se niegue a casarse será enviado a Azkaban de por vida-Dijo y continuo hablando una vez que los gemelos se calmaron un poco-Después que salga la ley en el periódico de mañana tienen tres días para encontrar a alguien soltero y comprometerse de lo contrario el Ministerio le asignara a una persona pera casarse-Dijo y miro como todos parecían resignados-También tengo que decirles que el Ministerio como dice que son tiempos modernos acepta que los casamientos sean en tríos siempre y cuando sean dos mujeres y un hombre o dos hombres y una mujer-dijo esto mirando especialmente a los gemelos.

Al escuchar eso los gemelos se les ocurrió que lo único que necesitaban era una mujer que los aceptara a los dos.

Así llegó al último día que tenían y tanto los gemelos como Hermione ya estaban desesperados, ella por que ya no tenía tiempo y todos los que conocía y podían llegar hacer sus esposos ya estaban casados o apunto de casarse. Los gemelos por su lado no habían encontrado a nadie que quisiera casarse con los dos, cualquier chica estaría contenta de casarse con uno de ellos pero ninguna con los dos.

Ese día estaba Hermione acostada en la habitación que compartía con Ginny y Luna por que a pesar de que ellas ya se habían casado con Harry y Ron no dormían con ellos por que no había mas habitaciones donde acomodarlos a todos, en eso estaba pensando cuando entro Ginny y dijo que tenia que bajar a la sala rápido a pedido de los gemelos que tenían algo que decirle.

Al bajar se encontró a los gemelos sentados en el sillón muy serios cuando la vieron dijeron:

-Hermione siéntate-al decir eso dejaron un espacio entre ellos para que se sentara. Cuando se sentó ellos pasaron sus brazos alrededor de ella, se quedaron en silencio mirándose los tres hasta que se animo y les pregunto:

-¿Para que querían verme?-Dijo Hermione.

-Se nos ocurrió una idea-Dijo Fred.

-Maravillosa-Continuo George.

-Fantástica-

-Espectacular-Dijeron a dúo.

-¡Basta!-Grito Hermione-OH me dicen lo que me quieren decir o me voy-termino.

-Bueno lo que se nos ocurrió es que ya que ni tu ni nosotros tenemos con quien casarnos-Dijo George.

-¡Tu podrías casarte con nosotros!-Termino Fred mirándola con esa sonrisa tan característica suya. Hermione cerro los ojos y pensó en lo que le estaban ofreciendo los gemelos la verdad es que ellos le gustaban no lo iba a negar además no tenia tiempo ni mas opciones y sabia que con ellos siempre iba a estar segura. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que los gemelos la estaban mirando.

-Si, me casare con ustedes-Dijo Hermione.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro y luego sonrieron y la abrazaron. De golpe la puerta de la cocina se abrió y salieron Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Bill, Fleur, la señora Weasley y el señor Weasley, todo salieron a abrazarlos y felicitarlos.

-Hay que organizar la boda para hoy mismo-Dijo la señora Weasley y comenzó con Ginny, Luna y Fleur a organizar todo.

Para las cinco de la tarde ya estaban organizados todos los invitados habían llegado, la señora Weasley había cocinado y decorado. Ginny, Luna y Fleur habían ayudado a Hermione con el vestido, los zapatos, el peinado, en todo mientras que Harry, Ron, Bill y Charley ayudaron a los gemelos. Durante la ceremonia estaban parados frente al representante del Ministerio primero Fred en el medio estaba Hermione y por ultimo George nadie presto atención a lo que decía hasta que el representante del Ministerio dijo:

-Frederick y George Weasley ¿Aceptan por esposa a Hermione Jean Granger para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?-Dijo.

-Si, Aceptamos-Dijeron a dúo.

-Y tu Hermione Jean Granger ¿Aceptas por esposos a Frederick y George Weasley para amarlos y respetarlos en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerta los separe?-

-Si, Acepto-Dijo Hermione.

-Junten sus manos por favor-Dijo el representante del Ministerio.

Ellos las juntaron como le dijeron y el saco la carita y empezó a recitar un hechizo al mismo tiempo aparecían unas cintas doradas que al tocar sus manos juntas desaparecían. Al terminar el dijo:

-Ahora yo los declaro maridos y mujer pueden besar a la novia- Dijo y empezó a retirarse.

En cuanto el término de decir eso Fred se acerco a Hermione y la beso lentamente como si quisiera que el beso no termina no terminara nunca, al separarse George se acerco a Hermine y la beso al igual que su hermano gemelo.

Para Hermione aquello fue lo mas raro que había sentido en su vida nunca se sintió así querida, protegida, y que no le importaría pasar el resto de su vida en brazos de los gemelos pelirrojos.

En cuanto se separaron se dieron cuenta de que todos estaban aplaudiendo y se les acercaban para felicitarlos, así pasaron las siguientes horas recibiendo felicitaciones y consejos de todos.

Al momento de retirarse Hermione estaba muy nerviosa por que sabía lo que venia ahora y que no quisiera pero estaba muy nerviosa. Ellos se retiraron a la casa de los gemelos que estaba sobre la tienda de estos. Cuando llegaron intentaron hacer que Hermione se calmara pero no había forma.

Fred pensó que tal vez si no pensaba en lo que harían no estaría tan nerviosa, se acerco lentamente a ella y comenzó a besarla suavemente mientras George comenzaba a sacarle es vestido por atrás mientras le besaba el cuello, una vez que consiguieron sacarle el vestido comenzaron a acariciarle todo el cuerpo para que ella sepa lo que ellos la querían que querían que disfrutara de eso tanto como ellos.

Uno comenzó acariciando sus pechos mientras el otro bajaba hacia su centro haciendo la sentir un inmenso placer y dejándola al borde del orgasmo, cuando se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba por llegar se desvistieron con sus amigos ya listos para la acción y uno se sitúo delante y el otro detrás y de un solo movimiento por parte de ellos, ella llego a la cima y en tres movimientos mas cada uno llegaron ellos vaciándose dentro de ella.

Al otro día los gemelos la trataban como a una reina y no la dejaban hacer nada alegando que querían que ella se relajara antes de volver a la escuela.

El día de volver al colegio fue muy ajetreado ya que a los gemelos se les había olvidado preparar el baúl, de modo que llegaron al último minuto a la estación para tomar el tren que los llevaría a la escuela.

Al subirse buscaron a Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna que estaban en el último vagón del tren hablando entre ellos, nadie comento nada cuando ellos entraron, así que entre charlas y risas llegaron a Hogwarts donde McGonagal les dio la bienvenida a un nuevo año. Luego de eso todos se retiraron a las salas comunes.

El año paso sin complicaciones los gemelos y Hermione seguían con su relación así como todos los alumnos que habían tenido que casarse.

Cuando estaban por culminar los gemelos estaban esperando fuera de la enfermería ya que habían llevado Hermione allí luego de que se desmayo en el gran comedor. Luego de media esperando la enfermera los dejo pasar Hermione ya estaba despierta y sonreía.

Hermione - Dijeron a dúo los gemelos.

¿Como estas? - Pregunto Fred.

¿Qué Paso? - Pregunto George.

Chicos calma estoy bien – Dijo Hermione – Pero tengo algo muy importante que decirles- Se quedo callada unos minutos en los que la mente de los gemelos se imaginaron lo peor estaban comenzando a ponerse muy nerviosos cuando Hermione continuo hablando – Estoy embarazada – Concluyo.

Los gemelos se miraron y ninguno supo que decir de un segundo para otro los dos se lanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla. Pasaron así al menos diez minutos hasta que llego la enfermera a decirles que se tenían que retirar para dejarla descansar aunque ellos no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con eso lo hicieron por que no les que daba otra ellos querían quedarse con ella y su bebe.

Luego de ese incidente el año termino sin ningún inconveniente. Luego de la graduación los tres se fueron a vivir a la casa de los gemelos a la espera de que nacieran los cuatrillizos, por que si esperaban cuatrillizos.

El diez de enero cuatro niños llegaron al mundo con dos padres y toda una comitiva de familia esperando por ellos.

Hoy han pasado diecisiete años de ese ultimo hecho y frente a tu tumba recordamos la gran alegría que nos diste al traer a nuestros hijos al mundo pero al mismo tiempo la gran tristeza que nos dejaste cuando te fuiste de este mundo, nuestros hijos te necesitaban, nosotros te necesitábamos y todavía lo hacemos desde el día que dejaste este mundo no hemos vuelto a encontrar a alguien que nos entendiera como vos, nadie que nos comprendiera como lo hacías vos, nadie que nos quisiera como vos.

Por eso y por muchas cosas mas te extrañamos y vamos a seguir haciéndolo aunque pase el tiempo.

POR QUE AVESES SOLO PODEMNOS AMAR UNA VEZ Y CUANDO ESA PERSONA SE MERCHA SE LLEVA UNA PARTE NUESTRA QUE NUNCA PODREMOS RECUPERAR.

Espero sus comentarios si les gusto, si lo odiaron, cualquier cosa pero por favor comenten.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y de redacción.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Besos de Chocolate!

Bye!


End file.
